


Only Joking

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [126]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jack does not appreciate Racer's sense of humor.





	Only Joking

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Roseanne

Jack looked up as Racer entered the apartment, dazed grin on his face and eyes shining.

“What’s up with you?” Jack asked, instantly suspicious. It wasn’t that Racer wasn’t normally a happy person, especially this time of year, but this was on a whole new level. 

“Spot gave me my Christmas present early.” Racer grinned, holding out his hand and showing off the ring now resting on his finger.

“Whoa!” Jack jumped back, horrified eyes meeting Racer’s amused grin.

“Calm down. I’m joking,” Racer rolled his eyes, pulling the ring off and throwing it at his brother, “I got it out of a gumball machine.”

“Never do that again!” Jack glared, picking up the cheap piece of plastic and ignoring Racer, who was still chuckling to himself as he walked to the kitchen.

“Oh, come on,” Racer laughed, looking over the To Do list for the Christmas dinner they were hosting the next week, “Did you pick up what I asked you to?”

“Yes,” Jack nodded, “and put it all away. Race, you have a week to get ready for this.”

“I know.” Racer nodded, “Quick question.”

“Okay.”

“Would it be so terrible if Spot and I did get engaged?”

“Maybe in a couple of years, but you’re so young.”

“You don’t like him.”

“Never have,” Jack shrugged, “but I love you. And I want you happy. But not until you’re a little older. And one hundred percent sure that Conlon is the person want to be with.”

“Jack.”

“What?”

“You know he is. He’s been the only person I’ve wanted to be with since we were in seventh grade.”

“I know, but let me have hope.”

Racer just laughed in response before pulling out a sheet of paper and making his schedule for the week.


End file.
